The invention relates to fuse pullers, and more particularly to an improved fuse puller requiring a minimum of manual manipulation, in combination with an electrical fuse and circuit tester. The invention is particularly directed towards removing and replacing fuses in connection with automobiles, ATC type fuses, which are disposed in relatively inaccessible locations. The present invention therefore provides for an improved fuse pulling and fuse testing apparatus especially adapted for automobile usage.